


Heart is where you are

by Valeriee



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeriee/pseuds/Valeriee
Summary: Michael has to restore Chidi’s memory after all, but then Tahani and Jason demand their memories of the after life are brought back too. As a result, everyone ends up remembering everything, including Eleanor rememering Michael sending her through the portal and staying back at The Bad Place instead.





	Heart is where you are

As Tahani, Jason and Chidi deal with the chaos all the memory flood is causing them, Eleanor walks up to Michael and says,

“Wow! I had _no_ idea we were _this_ close..”

Michael turns to Eleanor, having no clue about the context, and asks, “This close to what?”

-To each other! Why didn’t you tell me?

-There’s a lot of things I haven’t told you yet, what is it that you’re referring to?

-You getting caught by Shawn and saving **me** from The Bad Place instead.. You do something as nice as that you’re allowed to brag you know!

-Oh, that was just Chidi’s ethics lessons that got into my head and- (Eleanor cuts him off)

-Dude dude, dont shrug it off like that! That was a really nice thing you did, possibly the nicest thing anyone’s _ever_ done for me. It makes me feel all special, you know, that I matter to someone.. **You** being that someone, (Eleanor leans in and softly kisses him on his cheek, then looks right back into his eyes) so thank you!

Michael feels his heart race like never before as Eleanor says this and walks back to the others, realizing what he really meant to say was not the ethics lessons, but his heart that made him do it, remembering in that very instant- he doesnt have a heart at all...


End file.
